<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year by 1Louie_Lorry1, Corazon_De_Joker_etc, Liliya_re_Niene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456362">Happy New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1'>1Louie_Lorry1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc'>Corazon_De_Joker_etc</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene'>Liliya_re_Niene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Happy, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Siblings, booze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a good evening with Donquixote brothers! They are boozing and shooting! Doffy helps his little brother as can)) but Rosi is a sharpshooter anyway!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>